100 ways to get kicked out of Target
by pondsplash800
Summary: Me and my friend were bored at 2:00 AM so we made this.  I did odds she did evens
1. numbers 1 to 21

1. open all the skittles and throw them at people yelling "TASTE THE FRIKIN RAINBOW!"

2. Run around with the stores bra's on your head

3. stand in the girls clothing section and yell "IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER!" see how many come then say "sorry I killed him" (recomended for justin beiber haters like me)

4. Randomly put a box of tampons in a man's cart

5. run through the store with a megaphone singing Katy Perry songs in a bad imitation of her voice

6. go into the dressing room and sing silly songs while flinging clothes around

7. make a mess of the shampoos and watch the hair care isle turn into the biggest and most dangerous slip-n-slide

8. Put zeltzer tablets in soda and watch them shoot up like a fountain

9. make a fort out of the stuffed animals in the toy section and chuck the leftovers at the people who enter the isle

10. Throw bouncy balls at random people as they walk by, then act unsuspicious

11. hide in the clothing racks and say "i'm gonna kill you" (**AHHHHH**)

12. When the overhead speakers come on drop to the floor and scream AAAH THE VOICES! THEY'RE BACK! THEY WANT TO KILL US ALL ect.

13. run up to a random old guy and yell "GRANPA YOUR ALIVE! WAIT YOUR NOT MY GRANDPA!" [insert slap in the face]

14. Put boxes os condoms in random couples carts

15. walk into the cereal isle and wait until someone enters, then pretend to throw up in a box of cereal then look at them and say "i'm sorry did you want this one? here"

16. Take all the prizes out of cereal boxes

17. tie a rope to a bike and tie it around your waist. Proceed running through the store yelling "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

18. Duct tape your mouth shut and run around screaming 'BURGLAR'

19. run through the store with a NERF gun saying to random people "THIS IS THE FBI PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

20. go to the video game section and get a worker to unlock the glass and get you a game. As soon as he relocks it, ask for a different game. Repeat

21. jump on a check out conveor and advertise for other stores ex: "TARGET SUCKS! GO TO KMART !"

**A/N**

**at around number thirteen we were getting tired and running out of ideas so the ones after are stupid and probably make no sence**


	2. PIPA bill

HEY THERE

HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am putting up a video on Youtube of me uploading this notice! We won't loose our sites!


End file.
